1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to heat dissipation, and more particularly to an electronic device having a fan duct for guiding airflow to cool electronic components of the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
As electronic devices such as computers continue to develop, some personal computers have more than one central processing unit (CPU) mounted on a motherboard of the computer. The CPUs generate a large amount of heat when they operate, and the computer needs a heat dissipation device to cool the CPUs.
A typical heat dissipation device includes a fan, which is mounted on a fan duct. The fan duct guides airflow generated by the fan to flow over the CPUs. The fan duct includes an air inlet and an air outlet opposite to the air inlet. The fan is mounted on the air inlet. The fan duct is secured on the motherboard of the computer, and the air outlet of the fan duct spans the CPUs when the CPUs are mounted on the motherboard. Airflow generated by the fan flows through the fan duct and cools all of the CPUs. However, when one (or more) of the CPUs has been removed from the motherboard, a great quantity of air may flow through the fan duct to a part of the motherboard where no CPU is located. Thus, such airflow is liable to be completely wasted. The other CPUs on the motherboard are not efficiently cooled by the airflow in the fan duct.
It is desirable to provide an electronic device having means which can overcome the described limitations.